


A cat's wish

by L_Kitsune



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hyrule is a cat, Hyrule is a good boy, I also will warn when when these things will happen in a chapter, but there will be also fluff, for example bullying, mentioning of a few heavy topics will appear, still better be safe than sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Kitsune/pseuds/L_Kitsune
Summary: As a cat, there isn't much you can do. But when there is a chance to have your wish become true, will you take it? Hyrule did and now he has to realize that it isn't easy to be a human as he thought.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	A cat's wish

It all started on this day. he remembers it so clear, it was so warm. The sun shined so intense, he loved to bath in the sun, cleaning his coat and maybe take a small nap before he has to go hunt again. As he went to his favorite spot, a old stoned wall, there was someone else already, living his dream. A growl was all the warning the rodent got before he jumped on it, chasing it. The excitement of the chase, the feeling how his paws touch the ground, running faster and faster, it all rushed towards him. He chased the animal from the side streets to the main street. Running between the legs of the humans. He even runned into a puddle, but it didn’t stop him, the splash just boosted his eagerness, made him running faster than before. He was a great hunter, one of the best, he would get him. Until he run against something and lost the sight of the rodent. Dammit, next time little one, next time.

“What the hell?” Oh... _ Oh _ he didn’t realise on what he hitted his head on. A human looked the cat with bright eyes. They were blue, he liked blue, it reminds him on the blue lake in the woods where there was plenty of fish. 

His hand went towards him, a hiss escaping him. What is he planning to do with that? He may not have a hand but he has crawls, he knows how to use it. The human jerks together, before he moved a few steps away. The human looked shocked, bites his lips as determination The look surprised him, stopped his fur for standing up. With curious he watched the human going near him again, but with slowly steps. His hand raised again but before he could hiss again, he stopped and waited. He watched at the human for doing something but he just sit there and waited. Slowly his paws moved him to the hand that is still stretched and smelled at it. Paint and Oil. A weird combination if you asked him. But nothing else, as the human started to smile, he couldn’t do anything than to meow and snuggle on the hand. The hand didn’t wait as it went to scratch behind his ear, making him happy meowing the whole time. 

“You are a little bastard,” chuckled the human as it went to pet his belly and he scratched him lightly as a warning. No touching the belly. Never touching the belly. As the human called him bastard again as he went to pet his back, he looked at him. Bastard? What does it mean? How the human said the word it didn’t sound bad, he said it with a warmth, his body relaxed as he continued to pet him now with both hands. Maybe bastard was a name, he never had a name, that would be his name. Happy he jumped on the human and snuggle right below his head, his cold snout tickled him. He liked the human, he was nice, not many are. They both cuddled and the cat noticed how the human has two hair colors. He was blond except of a strand of hair that was pink. Huh, he didn’t know human also can have more than one hair colors. The human puts him down what earns him an protesting meow. But he ignored it as he took something out of his pockets. A handy, he knows what it is, saw many talking about it but never understand the function of it.

“It’s not often that you see a cat with curly fur,” the phone was right in front of him and making weird noises, what is he doing? “Or more likely a kitten? I don’t even know if you are brown or is this dirt.” That was rude, he made a great job of cleaning his fur everyday. Just because he doesn’t use water like the humans doesn’t mean it isn’t clean.

Another voice screamed and made the cat and the human look surprised up. The human sighed and looked sad? He didn’t like the look on his new friend. “Sorry, I need to go,” he didn’t even waited for an answer as he sprinted to the person, left the cat alone on the street.

A few days later, the cat rested on his favorite place. It was quiet and the sun welcomed him with his light, the wind let a fresh breeze go through his fur. It was perfect, if there wasn’t the school near the place. So many people are going inside and outside. He was high above on the wall, away from the prying eyes and their hands. He likes scratches but even a cat needs his rest. He listened to the humans but there was nothing interesting to hear. Someone cheated on a test, a new restaurant opened and someone had a new girlfriend. Nothing was really exciting he heard a familiar voice. His small head peaked away from the wall and something pink catches his eyes. It was the nice human who petted him. He immediately jumped from the wall and went towards him. With loud meows he called for him and as the human looked surprised up, he fell on the ground and laid on his back. “The cat…” He was shocked but went to pet him as the cat tried to jump on him and this was the start of a great friendship.

Everyday after school, the cat would greet him and he would went to pet him and sometimes even brought food. No matter if it was cold or it rained, he was there and greet the human. Even when the human starts to get angry or yelled, he didn’t care, he had a feeling it was the right thing to do. One day the human picked him up and let him snuggle under his jacket. He ran to a coffee shop and the stayed the whole time with him. He wasn’t allowed to go out of the jacket but he didn’t care, he was safe there, safe with him. Was this how a home feels like?

He also learned the name of the human, Legend. He heard people calling him like this. Legend, what a weird name. 

One day as the human played with him, he watched him with an expression that the cat couldn’t read. The human stopped with the play which made the cat protest loudly, but the protest stopped as he picked him up and laid him on his lap.

“Just wait a minute,” said he as the cat tried to jump away. He could see him trying to find something in his back and saw then an orange piece of cloth appear. Gently Legend petted him a few times through his fur before he put the piece around his neck. 

“Well look at this, it fits.” The cat smelled at it before realisation hit him that this was a gift and so he jumped on Legends face, even when he screamed from surprise, the laughter afterwards was worth it.

Having someone caring for him, petting him and even speaking with him, it was nice. And so he kept doing it until one day the human came to him, without a smile, without any light in his eyes. He panicked and tried to get his attention but he just sat on the ground and watched the wall right in front of him. He tried with snuggles, asking for pets and even licking his hands. But nothing worked.

“Who am I?” His voice sounded so sad, still looking at the wall. “I have nothing, I am working day after day for what? What is life without friends, without anybody caring for you?” Tears landed on the ground, he curled together. Whatever the cat does, nothing works. The crying became louder and louder until the human screamed and his hand hit on the wall behind him. Over and over. Blood covered his whole hand and even the wall. He leaned on it, tried to gain his breath away. The cat who hide behind a dumpster slowly creeped towards before the human saw him.

“Go away,” he screamed and hit the dumpster right before him. “You stupid cat, what do you know? Nothing. You aren’t nothing more than a animal...you're not a human.” A desperate laugh came from his lips, more tears fell down as he looked at the cat. The anger left him as fast as it came, left just an emptiness that starts to fill with pain. “A friend,” he begged “ just one friend, that's all I want I have.” A loud sob after another left him, not letting him speak again and with the pain and sadness he left away, ignoring the small cat who tried to make him stop with his meows.

The pain of being left alone lingered in him as the he jumped on the roofs, trying to find him. Legend, Legen where are you? Did he do something wrong. 

_ You aren’t human. _

He still could feel the anger in his voice, the hatred and the pain in his eyes, filled with tears. He was right, he was just a cat. A cat who found a friend...he thought he was his friend, but the words made him realise the friendship maybe wasn't mutual.

_ A friend _

That was what Legend wanted.

_ Just one Friend _

And he wanted to be able to be the friend he needed, wanted to help him. But as the cat looked on his paws, the realization dawned inside him that it never could happen. He was a cat. A heavy feeling was in his gut, his paws are shaking as he tried to move, to go away from the roof he was standing, but they didn’t want to move. Is this how it feels to want to cry? He wants to cry, to take all the feelings out but he can’t. His eyes wandered above, watching the full moon that appeared behind the clouds. It always calmed him down to see the moon, but not today. He wants to help, but how can he help...If he just was a human, then-

“A human, huh?” The cat hissed loud as a small light appeared and formed itself to a young human. Fascinated the cat looked at him. How his long blond hair shined so bright from the light of the moon that's behind him. The white tunic made him look paler but what was more interesting were the silver lines on his left side. On his face, on his arm,this human, something was different. Who was he?

“You are staring me whenever I appear in the night and still don’t know me?” the human chuckled, his voice was calm and made all the pain he felt was away as if its nothing.

“Y-You understand me?” It wasn’t until a few seconds later until he understands the meaning behind his voice.

“Of course I do, I understand you, I understand every beings on this planet.”

“Who are you?” He asked again, curious he watched him, feeling as if with just a blink of the eye he could vanish.

“I am the moon, little cat.” Perplexed he looked at the human and to the moon just to look at the human again. The human laughed loud out and pets him on his head. “I know it can be confusing but yes I am the circle on the night sky and the man in front of you. Don’t worry, you don’t need to understand it,” a few moments later he added “I heard your cries and felt your pain, so tell me little cat, is there a way to help you?”

The longer the man was here the more he felt relaxed. So he wasn’t scared as he told him: “I have a wish.” The human raised his eyebrows from surprise. “Well that was fast, what is your wish?” The face of Legend, crying and screaming appeared. The helplessness of not being able to help.

“ I want to be the friend Legend need.” He looked him right in the eyes, wanting to show how serious the wish was for him, “please, I want to be a human.”

Amusement sparkles in the Moon's eyes, but it vanished as fast as it came. “Very well, I could make your wish become true,” before the cat could jump from happiness, he said “but there are two things.”

“One,” he raised his index finger, “every full moon you will be a cat again until the dawn appeared.” THe moon waited for any protests, but nothing. 

“Two,” his eyes staring right into the cat, “you aren’t allowed to tell anybody that you are or better were a cat.” The cat immediately yelled, asked how he can be Legends friend if he can’t even tell him the truth, but the moon just shaked his head and said with a sad voice, how these are the rules, either with them or nothing at all.

The cat thought about his life as a cat, how he sunbath on his favorite spot, hunting fish and getting pets. But then he remembers Legend, how nice he was and how much pained him to see him so broken. “I accept it,” surprised the Moon looked at him, the cat looked as serious as he could. His mind is made up.

“Very well,” the bow on the tunic of the moon started to fly towards the cat and before he could do anything, it wraps itself around him, covering his whole body. He could feel a warmth spreading through his whole body and then it vanished and he saw the moon watching him with a happy smile. Slowly, a bit scared he looked down and saw hands?! Really hands, stretching them and curl them. He looked at his body and stretched his feet into the air. “I have toes,” he cried with delight. His hands touched through the fabric on his body, blue pants with a brown shirt, his previous scarf was now wrapped around his left arm, too small to be wrapped around his neck. He thanked the moon over and over, still not believing that this was real.

“Whenever you need me, just call my name, Wild.” the now human repeat the name a few times and as the moon, Wild, was sure he will be alright, he vanished. And the previous cat was still happy about his new body and tomorrow he will be Legends new friend.

  
  



End file.
